The invention is based on a tank.
In motor vehicles having a combustion engine, the pollutant nitrogen oxide, inter alia, has to be reduced because of more stringent exhaust emission regulations. One method which is used is the “SCR” method—a selective catalytic reduction method, in which the pollutant nitrogen oxide is reduced to nitrogen and water with the aid of, for example, a liquid reducing agent. The reducing agent which is stored in a tank is conveyed by a conveying module, which is preferably arranged in the vicinity of the tank or on or in the tank, via a line from the tank to a metering module which is arranged in the region of the exhaust gas tract and commonly has a nozzle for the finely distributed injection of the reducing agent into the exhaust gas.
DE 102006027487 has already disclosed a tank for storing a liquid reducing agent of this type for use in an exhaust gas aftertreatment system of a motor vehicle, in particular for the selective catalytic reduction of nitrogen oxides, in which movably mounted components are submerged into the AdBlue, an aqueous urea solution, which is liquid above −11 degrees Celsius.